locfandomcom-20200215-history
Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh's chair in Spectropolis is a large, black throne with a gold trim and the aspect of a dragon. Powers and Ability Gilgamesh is a powerful being existing among the Lords of creation. Because he's cruel power hungry dictator he believe the other lords we not irrelevant so he decided to destroy them and as of such waged War against them. Gilgamesh has the strong Spirits of Heroes because he's the ancestor of all heroes. He also able to create or summon under his absolute control any 2-8 legged Dragon or access there power at the same level as the original user and passively have all there powers. He is also able to summon with absolute control any Dragon,Goliath, Genasi, Shardmind, Shifter ,Humans or access there power at the same level as the original user. Gilgamesh also poses all the elements at its Ultimate level with a twist to it he is able to use or change the properties of an element with out changing the effect .Gilgamesh Council of Heroes this is his legion of warriors that he can instantly summon anytime he want. Creations Created Life *Spirit Titan *Magnus Heroes *Gilgamesh the Second *Lo-Kag *Rhogar *Naram *Emere *Thorn *Tirion *Atlas *Balasar Avatars *Heroes Mythical Beings *Dragons *Hippogriffs *Treants *Warp Stalkers *Minotaurs *Changelings *Goblins *Void Walkers Servitors *Spirits of Heroes *Spirits of Healing *Spirits of Madness Demi-god *Sprites(x4) Orders *Council of Heroes *Colleges of Magic Artifact *Scabbard of Many Blades *Storm Matrix *Spell Scales *Staff of the Cosmos *Tempest Orb *Claws of the Hidden Flame *Spectral Slayer *Hercules Bands *Cursed Fangs *Water Candle *Cloak of Stars Minor-god *Sentinels (x4). Races *Dragon *Goliath *Genasi *Shardmind *Shifter *Humans Planes *Plane of Heroes *Plane of the Genasi *Plane of Trials *Plane of the Kingdom Divine Artifact *Well of Eternity *Nexus Eye *Muramasa *Golden Dragonscale Armor *Rune of Planes *Grand Mind *King's Monument (King's Treasury, Monument of Resurrection) *Elemental Forge *Hero's Soul (Hero's Mark, Soul Gem) *Dragon's Crown *Djinn's Lamp *Gate Stone *Moon Star *Chest of the Titans *Mirror Shield *Artifact Vine *Divine Armors: **Dragon Bone Armor **Apocalypse Spell Armor **Ethereal Armor **Crystal Storm Armor **Totem Armor **World Tree Armor **Looking-Glass Armor **Magebane Armor **Dictator's Armor *Astral Tether Major-god *Bahamut *Yojimbo *Deva *Anima *Lore Territory Eternus Appearance Gilgamesh in his natural state has the appearance of a barely visible Dragonbornghost with the only distinct part being his red eyes. Gilgamesh has always possessed one of his mortal heroes to use as his body though, altering their shape to make them a Dragonbornhybrid. Several Divine Artifacts have changed his appearance. He is now always seen wearing his Golden Dragonscale Armor as a sign of his power. The Divine Artifact, Hero's Mark, is a golden chinese dragon tattoo that is coiled around his body even in his spirit form and is visible through his armor when he uses his powers. The Divine Artifact, Soul Gem, is a clear gem that is pierced into his chest, even in spirit form, and extends out through his Divine armor. Pantheon Majors *Bahamut *Yojimbo *Deva *Anima *Lore Minors * Sentinels(x4) Demi *Sprites (x4) History Category:Gods Category:Gilgamesh's Pantheon Category:Pantheon Leader Category:Overgods